moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cre/ation
Cre/ation is an upcoming biopic based on Jackson Kelley, creator of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe, who also wrote and directed the film. The film focuses on Jackson, a loner in school, creating a universe where he is respected. The film spawned a sequel called Decim/ation. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Jackson, a loner in school and famed creator of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. **Kelley also plays Ziggy Stardust, Tommy, *Nick Stone as Nick, one of Jackson's friends. *Payton Frisch as Payton, one of Jackson's friends. *Landon Weaver as Landon, one of Jackson's friends. *Tyler Mejia as Tyler, one of Jackson's friends *Kaiden Rivera as Kaiden, one of Jackson's friends. Plot On November 8, 2017, Jackson (Jackson Kelley) wakes up late for school. Barely missing the bus, Jackson prepares for another terrible day. However, all is well, until Jackson leaves his old iPhone 5 in his backpack when he goes out of the pod. When Jackson returns, he finds out his phone was broken. He reports it to Mrs. Hand, the assistant principal, and leaves for math class in a rage. After his phone gets destroyed, Jackson has to resort to Spotify for his music. He comes back to an old playlist called "Fired Up With Angry Birds" on the site, and listens to it. When Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance comes on, Jackson thinks of what it is. While jamming out, Jackson finds out it's a concept album. Interested, Jackson listens to a concept album in full, that being The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust. Two months later, Nick and Payton, two of Jackson's friends, ask him if he plays Fortnite. Angry, Jackson storms off. Word of his rage spreads around the school, and soon, a lot of people are teasing him about it. Once home, Jackson builds a portal, but forgets about it until after he starts the script for The Starman. Getting only two pages done, Jackson tosses it into the portal, and Ziggy Stardust climbs out. Shocked at his appearance, Jackson sends Ziggy away from the house to hide him from his mother. That summer, he discovers more of My Chemical Romance's discography, and finds out they are concept albums. After a day on a pontoon boat, Jackson starts with the Concept Album Cinematic Universe, starting scripts for the films to start it. One of the characters, Tommy, brings his script to Hollywood without Jackson knowing, getting a major motion picture filmed. Tommy is released to mixed reviews. Jackson finds out about Tommy's failure, and gets furious. Ziggy decides to make things better, and brings The Starman to Hollywood. The Starman is released to better reviews. Soon, Roger, Pink, Party Poison, and Pepe bring their scripts to Hollywood, bringing in lots of money for Jackson. Returning to school, Jackson notices Fortnite has died. Finally happy, he starts casting people in the films he made over the previous summer, but on September 24, 2018, Jackson is taunted again. When at home, he creates a film called Ed Hunter. Soon, Eddie Raymond exits the portal, and Jackson, declaring him his favorite creation, has Eddie stay with him. Jackson and Eddie become inseparable, with Eddie beating up any kid who makes fun of Jackson. Soon, a sequel to Eddie's film is created, along with several others. Jackson and Eddie, with them both cowriting scripts, begin G.R.O.S.S. Films, with the other characters building a studio. Eddie then falls in love with The Clairvoyant, a character from his sequel, leaving Jackson. Angry, Jackson writes the ending to the sequel, killing off The Clairvoyant. When Eddie finds out, he leaves the studio, despite having several films with him in development. In apology, Jackson writes The Metalheads, with the Clairvoyant returning. Eddie returns to the studio. During graduation, after everyone throws their caps in the air, a mysterious door appears behind Jackson, with all his characters there. They offer him to live a better life with them. His best friend, Nick, says to go with them. Jackson waves goodbye to his friends and family, and enters the door.